ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simons
|based_on = Characters created by Alfred Millar & Pete Gough |voices_of = |no_of_seasons = 11 |no_of_episodes = 236 (list of episodes) |composer = |executive_producer = |producer = |running_time = 21-23 minutes |production_company = |distributor = 20th Television |original_network = Fox |picture_format = 4:3 Fullscreen (formerly) 16:9 Widescreen (currently) }} The Simons is a American animated TV series created by Patrick Johnson and Michael Sullivan. The series center on a dysfunctional family that consists of Craig, Dave, Mags, Maurice, Courtney and Mary, produced by Kearney Productions and Alliance Atlantis. It is a spin-off of Blind Nights and The Duck Bros.. The series has received positive reviews, who praised its storyline, the cast and the return of the characters. Cast Main characters Recurring characters One-time and secondary characters Production Patrick Johnson, Michael Sullivan and Jerry Bruckheimer were the executive producers during the entire run. Alfred Millar & Pete Gough were also the executive producers, but they left the show in 2011, but they has wrote many episodes until 2017. * Patrick Johnson: Executive Producer * Michael Sullivan: Executive Producer & Showrunner * Jerry Bruckheimer: Executive Producer * Daniel Palladino: Supervising Producer (2000-01), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2001-02), Consulting Producer (2009-11) * Alfred Millar & Pete Gough: Executive Producers (1999-2017), Consulting Producers (2017) * David A. Goodman: Co-Executive Producer (2000-04), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2005-2011), Consulting Producer (2014-present) * Chris Sheridan: Co-Producer (1999-2003), Executive Producer (2005-11), Consulting Producer (2015-present) * Mark Hentemann: Consulting Producer (2005-06, 2016-present), Co-Executive Producer (2006-09), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2009-15) * Steve Callaghan: Co-Producer (2005-06), Producer (2006), Co-Executive Producer (2006-09), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2009-present) * Laura Miller: Production Assistant: Michael Sullivan (1999-2000), Producer (2000-11), Co-Executive Producer (2016-present) * Kara Vallow: Producer (2001-11), Executive Producer (2016-present) * Josh Weinstein: Co-Executive Producer (2002-04), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2004-14) Consulting Producer (2015-16) Executive producers and showrunners Cast changes * During the season 5, the two voice actors: Yamil Atala (Craig), José Luis Orozco (Maurice and Fernando Yure) and Patricia Palestino (Mary and Fernando Yan) no longer voice them, they are replaced by Mario Arvizu (later, Mario Filio), Marina Huerta (who has voiced Courtney since at the end of the third season) and Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (he only dubs Maurice in later episodes of season 5, the earlier episodes of the season was voiced by Orozco) and Fernando Yure's voice was taken by Alejandro Mayén, along with another character Fernando Yan, Stanley and other characters (however, Mayén still voices the two and other characters, Stanley's voice was replaced by Óscar Gómez). ** Óscar Gómez currently does the voice of Stanley since the ninth season. ** Raymundo Armijo currently does the voice of Antonio since the sixth season. ** Raul Anáya currently does the voice of Diego ** Patricia Palestino currently does the voice of Gabrielly, Mariana and the additional voices. ** Mario Arvizu currently does the additional voices. ** Armando Volcanes has been the voice of Stanley since 1990 hence 2006, he was replaced by Alejandro Mayén, then replaced by Óscar Gómez * At the end of season 8, most cast changes has happened during the start of the new season. ** Mario Arvizu, who has voiced Craig during the season 4, left the show and it's replaced by Mario Filio. ** Marina Huerta, who has voiced Mags after Willer's death stops doing the voice of Mags (doing only Courtney and Mags and other characters) and Mags's voice was taken by Karina Altamirano ** Alejandro Mayén, who has voiced Stanley, Fernando Yan, Fernando Yure, as well as Anderson, Diego, Antonio and the History Teacher (in earlier seasons) no longers does the voice of Stanley, only the other characters, Stanley's voice was taken by Óscar Gómez, which caused controversy among fans. ** Humberto Vélez, the voice of Bill left the show and was replaced by Mauricio Pérez, who has voiced many characters. ** Jorge Arvizu passed away in 2014, he has voiced Bob Gribble in many episodes, although his voice was supplied by Ricardo Tejedo. José Manuel Vieira has also voiced Bob in first season. * Jesus Barrero, Shawn's voice actor passed away in February 16, 2016, Barrero's last episode that he voiced the character was "My Doctor Has a Cow Puppet". Due to his death, he was replaced by Óscar Flores (who has previously voiced Davi) DVD releases The Simons box sets includes deleted scenes, outtakes, commentary on every episode, animatics and much more. All DVD's were released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Region 1 releases Region 2 and 4 releases Category:Fox TV shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV-PG Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series